honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailers fan fiction
fan fiction. It consists of a series of fan-made Honest Trailers scripts written about existing My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan fiction stories.]] The Honest Trailers series has become the subject of multiple works of fan fiction and other''' fan-made copies . Honest Trailers fan works falls into three main categories: videos/scripts that apply the Honest Trailers format to '''new movies or shows; fictional characters reacting to real Honest Trailers; and real person fiction about the creators of Honest Trailers. Hundreds of Honest Trailers/Screen Junkies fan works are known to exist - mostly fan-made videos that apply the format to new subject matter including animation, comics, books, plays, foreign-language films, phones, board games, weddings, anniversaries, and even a church! The most well-known and successful Honest Trailers fan work is the series Honest Anime Trailers, which has several episodes that have been viewed over 1 million times. Screen Junkies later produced an official series Honest Trailers Anime, seemingly in response to the success of the fan-made series. This page is incomplete. However, it does provide a sample of the range of fan-made Honest Trailers that have been published. Fan art Many Honest Trailers fans create fan art 'to show their appreciation for the series, for example artists who create Honest-Trailers-thumbnail-style images for 'Honest Trailers they would like to see, for example this Deviant Art page. The fan-made series Honest Comic Trailers incorporates Honest-Trailers-thumbnail-style images into their series. The Honest Trailers logo is easily found in a Google Image search, so making this style of fan art is relatively easy. The Honest Trailer meme The Honest Trailer meme was created by Deviantart user Liketheisland 'in 2016, based on the 'starring' section of Honest Trailers. It resembles a film strip with blank photo cells. Users are encouraged to insert their own pictures in the cells and add humorous names, culminating with an honest title. Several Deviantart users have applied the meme to their original fanfic characters, for example: 'MC-Animated, Liketheisland, and Bizarre-Rubiks-Cube. Fan-made Honest Trailers videos Honest Anime Trailers The most well-known Honest Trailers fan works are the dozens of fan-made Honest Trailers videos for anime series. At least three YouTube channels have published fan-made Honest Trailers about anime series. The most notable is the series Honest Anime Trailers '(not to be confused with the official Screen Junkies-made series, 'Honest Trailers Anime), made by the Anime Paradise channel. In 2015, the creator of the fan-made series wrote: "Honest Anime Trailers is a cheap mimic of Screen Junkies Honest Movie Trailers...I know it's far from deserving the Honest style name but since Screen Junkies doesn't seem to touch the anime department anytime soon, I took upon myself to start mimicking their style even though it is crystal clear that it isn't good enough." 'Screen Junkies' got into a copyright dispute with Anime Paradise and the channel de-listed all the videos. These fan-made videos have attracted substantial views, for example, Sword Art Online, Naruto,' Fairy Tail'' and Attack on Titan have all been viewed over 1 million times. This is more than several official Honest Trailers. List of fan-made Honest Anime Trailers videos * 'Honest Anime Trailers - One Punch Man ' by Emina (2016, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - One Piece (REMADE) '''by Emina (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - Hunter X Hunter 'by Emina (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood 'by Emina (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - Fairy Tail by Emina (originally posted 2015, YouTube) * Honest Anime Trailers - Naruto by Emina (originally posted 2015, YouTube) * Honest Anime Trailers - Bleach 'by Emina (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - One Piece 'by Emina (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - Sword Art Online 'by Emina (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - Attack on Titan 'by Emina (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - Tokyo Ghoul 'by Emina (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Anime Trailers - Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works 'by Emina (2015, YouTube) In 2017, most of these anime series were made into official episodes of 'Screen Junkies' series Honest Trailers Anime, released on the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus. Other fan-made Honest Trailers videos As far as the writers of this wiki know, none of these fan-made Honest Trailers have faced copyright issues. However, virtually all of them include clear disclaimers stating that they are not associated with Screen Junkies' brand. Additionally, all of the following videos have low view-counts. * Honest Trailer - Fallout: Equestria (Parody) ' by SkyBolt (2013, YouTube) * 'Fandub Double Rainboom Honest Trailer Parody ' by SmithDanigansTHoM (2013, YouTube) * 'Fan Made Honest Trailer Star Wars (1977) 'by jstarwars360 (2013, YouTube) * 'Fan Made Honest Trailer The Hobbit the Desolation of Smaug 'by jstarwars360 (2014, YouTube) * 'Honest Game Trailer - Watch Dogs (Fan Made) ' by Jeremy Hannaford (2014, YouTube) * 'Honest Trailer: Equestria Girls ' by Kirb (2014, YouTube) * '® League of Legends Honest Trailer (Parody by Rossboomsocks) ' by Realm Games (2014, YouTube) * 'SONIC '06 (Honest Trailer Parody) ' by Lysander789 (2014, YouTube) * 'SONIC GENERATIONS (Honest Trailer Parody) 'by HyperSonicX (2014, YouTube) * 'Kick Bollywood Honest Trailer 'by The Surfing Violinist (2014, YouTube) * '(Unofficial) Honest Trailer - Transformers: Dark of the Moon 'by psychokitty444 (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Slide Show - Casino Royale (1967) (Honest Trailer parody) 'by jackyboy films (2015, YouTube) * 'Film Literature: Honest Trailer Brave Little Toaster ' Melanie Mason (2015, YouTube) * 'SONIC BOOM: RISE OF LYRIC (Honest Trailer Parody) ' by HyperSonicX (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest RT Trailer - RWBY ' by Top5Rant (2015, YouTube) * '(Parody) Honest Trailers - Rainbow Rocks 'by Lily Orchard (2015, YouTube) * 'Bang Bang Bollywood Honest Trailer ' by The Surfing Violinist (2015, YouTube) * 'TEKKEN SERIES (Honest Game Trailers Parody) 'by LeopoldTheBrave (2015, YouTube) * 'Rainbow Dash's Honest Trailer Parody commentary (Not a real one) 'by Joshua Pony (2015, YouTube) * 'Honest Trailer for The Settlers of Catan, your favorite German board game 'by Clever Move (2015, YouTube) * 'the man who saves them all (honest trailer parody) ' by michiel schoonvaere (2015, YouTube) * 'UNFRIENDED Honest Trailer Review! 'by Frongulo (2015, YouTube) * 'The Heirs (Honest Trailer) ' by DatJoeDoe (2016, YouTube) * 'Fifa 17 Teaser Honest Trailer (Parody) ' by Lrulesok (2016, YouTube) * 'Honest Trailers (Parody) - MLP Rainbow Rocks ' by James A Williams (2016, YouTube) * 'Awesomenauts Trailer! (Fan-made) ' by Rogzy (2016, YouTube) * 'Geometry Dash - Honest Trailer [ReimarPB] 'by ReimarPB (2016, YouTube) * '100 Sub Special: DEATH BATTLE! Honest Trailer ' by Nemesis Bloodryche (2016, YouTube) * 'Sonic Adventure 2 Honest Trailer Parody ' by Fuzzadino (2016, YouTube) * 'Steven Universe + Honest Trailer Mashup ' by Lily Orchard (2016, YouTube) * 'Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition Honest Trailer 'by SSj Majin Dante (2016, YouTube) * 'Michelle Trachtenberg's Harriet the Spy (1996 Film) - Fan-Made Honest Trailer Parody 'by Disco Saturn Loves To Do Subtitled Comedies and Other Things 24/7 (2016, YouTube) * 'Eraserhead (only honest trailer in 70') ' by ESACERBANTE ROCCA (2016, YouTube) * 'Just cause 3 honest trailer ' by Sprognut (2016, YouTube) * 'NBA 2K17 MYCAREER TRAILER PARODY HONEST TRAILER ' by CliveNBAParody (2016, YouTube) * 'Overwatch Honest Trailer: Bastion ' by Planet OverWatch (2016, YouTube) * 'Tiktik: The Aswang Chronicles - Pinoy Honest Trailer #9 'by ZeDelicious (2016, YouTube) * 'Crash Bandicoot: Crystal's Wrath - Honest Trailer (Parody) ' by Loaten (2017, YouTube) * 'Honest Trailer (Fan Made) The Crow 'by Andorchadas (2017, YouTube) * 'SONIC BOOM: RISE OF LYRIC (Honest Game Trailers Parody) by GamingArth (2017, YouTube) * Honest Game Trailer: FFXV Menace Beneath Lucis (fanmade) 'by MeticulousMe (2017, YouTube) * '「AMV Parody」Yuri on Ice!!! - Honest Trailer Anime - Anime Boston Best Fun / Comedy - AMV Parody ' by maboroshistudio (2017, YouTube) * 'F-ZERO (Honest Game Trailers PARODY) 'by Dylan Guptill (2017, YouTube) * 'American Horror Story: Hotel Parody, Honest Trailers Parody presents: American Boring Story: Hotel. ' by Keeping Up With the Beltrans (2017, YouTube) * 'IPhone X | Honest trailer 'by CosmicDoesStuff (2017, YouTube) * 'If Dragon Rage Had an Honest Trailer (ROBLOX Parody) ' by AlexPuns (2017, YouTube) * 'Dangal / 摔跤吧!爸爸 (Wrestle! Dad) - Honest Trailer parody 'by TheCrazySchlauAal (2017, YouTube) * 'Spore - Honest Game Trailer (Fan Made) 'by Klaracbarack Presents (2018, YouTube) * 'Fanmade Honest trailer. Justice League vs Teen Titans. ' by bearhow (2018, YouTube) * 'STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL (Honest Trailer Parody) ' by Lysander789 (2018, YouTube) * 'Google Pixel 3 Honest Trailer (Parody) 'by Thacarshee (2018, YouTube) * 'SONIC HEROES (Honest Trailer Parody) ' by Mike Johnson (2018, YouTube) * 'CHHAKKA PANJA 3 | HONEST Trailer | Deepak, Aashika, Priyanka, Kedar, Jeetu, Buddhi ' by Garapare TV (2018, YouTube) * 'Destiny Honest Trailer (Parody) '''by Destiny Wakefield (2018, YouTube) (This is a fake Honest Trailer about a Church!) Honest Book Trailers Another example of fan-made Honest Trailers videos are the various '''Honest Book Trailers,' '''for example * 'Macbeth Honest Trailer English Project (ScreenJunkies Parody) by SuperMarioBros1Fan (2014, YouTube) * 'Honest Book Trailers: The Sword of Summer (feat. Ryan Chu) ' by RiceNTea (2015, YouTube) * 'Into the Wild Honest Trailer Parody ' by Nathan Sunbury (2016, YouTube) * 'Parody Honest Trailer - Jane Eyre '''by SW (2016, YouTube) * 'Honest Book Trailers: Wonder (Clean Version) by NewEnglandModz (2017, YouTube) Fan-made Honest Trailers for personal events Some people have applied the Honest Trailers format to events in their personal life such as weddings and anniversaries. * Honest Wedding Trailer ' by Douglas O'Shea (2015, YouTube) * 'Mike & Megan's "Honest Trailers" wedding invitation 'by megan finley horowitz (2017, YouTube) * 'Anniversary video for girlfriend - Honest trailer spoof 'by HappyCreativeStuff (2018, YouTube) Fan-made Honest Trailers for Screen Junkies shows Screen Junkies fans have also applied the 'Honest Trailers format to several Screen Junkies shows including Movie Fights'This video used to be on YouTube, but I can't find it. Has it been deleted? and 'Honest Trailers Commentaries.'Shared via Twitter sometime in November 2018. I'll try to hunt down the specifics later. Fan-made Honest Trailers scripts Dozens of text-based fanfics have been published using the 'Honest Trailers format. Unlike some fan-made videos, these written works have not been the subject of copyright disputes with Screen Junkies. The writers of these fics focus on media that Screen Junkies has not tackled, especially animated TV shows and comic books. Some of these fan-made Honest Trailers were created in coordinated writing groups, for example, in 2015, Honest Fictions was a writing group set up in the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic 'fan fiction community. Writers wrote "Honest Trailers" for existing My Little Pony fan fiction stories. List of fan-made Honest Trailers scripts * 'BTFF Honest Trailers by Maximus Loo2012 (2013, Ben10FanFiction.Wikia.com) * Honest Trailer: “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks” ' by The Reclusive Essayists (2014, Wordpress) * 'Honest Trailers: Disney Movies 'by Quick-5 (2014, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Trailers - RWBY Volume 1 'by Anonymous Contributor (2014, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Kingdom Trailers ' by Insertmanyfandomhere (2014, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Dynasty Warriors 8 Trailer VR Version '- by VelocityRaptor (2014, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Trailers: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 'by 94hearts (2014, FanFiction.net) * 'RISE OF THE GUARDIANS (FAN MADE) HONEST TRAILER ' by Averagejoeguy2 (2014, DeviantArt.com) * 'Honest Trailers: Gravity Falls 'by Omega Ultra (2015, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Trailer: Wander Over Yonder ' by Exotos135 (2015, FanFiction.net) * 'They Can't Take What's Ours by YourBronyGod (2015, FIMFiction.net) * So Much Leg by GradualGhost (2015, FIMFiction.net) * Promises by Twilight is the BEST (2015, FIMFIction.net) * Wizard101 Honest Trailer 'by blevinp (2015, Archive.org) * 'Honest Trailer presents Family Guy 'by Rarity92 (2015, FanFiction.net) * 'Marvel vs Capcom 3 Honest Trailer ' by NekoEmerald (2015, DeviantArt.com) * 'Honest Trailers: How I Met Your Mother 'by perfectlove990 (2016, FanFiction.net) * 'Strong Intentions: The Bonus Version II - A Drabble Trailer Parody Collection by Aria_Breuer (2016, ArchiveOfOurOwn.org) * Fanon Honest Trailer - Freedom Planet 'by Sandvich33 (2016, DeviantArt.com) * 'Brutal Fists Honest Trailer 'by GreatDragonKid (2016, DeviantArt.com) * 'Epic Blades Honest Trailer 'by GreatDragonKid (2016, DeviantArt.com) * 'Cyber Cataclysm Honest Trailer ' by GreatDragonKid (2016, DeviantArt.com) * 'Lord of the Underground Honest Trailer ' by GreatDragonKid (2016, DeviantArt.com) * 'Death Sport Honest Trailer ' by GreatDragonKid (2016, DeviantArt.com) * 'I Know What You Did Last Halloween Honest Trailer 'by GreatDragonKid (2016, DeviantArt.com) * 'Honest Trailers - Phineas and Ferb by The 21st Century Pendragon (2017, FanFiction.net) * Honest Trailers - Pokémon 'by The 21st Century Pendragon (2017, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Trailers - Teen Titans 'by The 21st Century Pendragon (2017, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Trailers - Total Drama 'by The 21st Century Pendragon (2017, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Max Steel Trailer by SoniCanvas (2017, Wattpad.com) * Paladins Honest Trailer fan made script ' by Infernape400 (2017, Paladins.com) * 'The Loud House by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * MightyMed by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Gumball by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Futurama by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Spy Kids by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Teen Titans Go! by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Gravity Falls by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Ultimate Spiderman by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Norm of the North by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Steven Universe by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Sharknado by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Food Fight by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Phineas and Ferb by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Ducktales (1987) by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Sharknado 5: Global Swarming by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Ted and Ted 2 by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * OK K.O.! by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Halloween Town by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Ducktales (2017) by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * The Santa Clause by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa! by xanderwrites (2017, Wattpad.com) * Smurfs: The Lost Village by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * Honest Razzies by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * The Thundermans by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * Bizaardvark by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * The Big Bang Theory by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * Star Wars vs The Forces of Evil Season 3 by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * Final Space by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * Adventure Time by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * Sharknado 6 by xanderwrites (2018, Wattpad.com) * Honest Trailer (Alexander 2004 - Revisted) 'by zeroambi (2018, ArchiveOfOurOwn.org) * 'Honest Trailers - The Greatest Showman 'by 21st Century Pendragon (2018, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Trailers: Ice Age ' by s10127470 (2018, FanFiction.net) * TV Tropes made the Epic Voice Guy "Herald of Brutal Honesty and Divine Nicknamer of the Pantheon" in their Trope Pantheon, and his entry is basically an Honest Trailer for the Pantheon itself Fan-made Honest Comic Trailers From 2016-2018, JK(Zi-O) published 18 '"Honest Comic Trailers" scripts via AminoApps.com. Each script also includes fan art designed to resemble and Honest Trailers logo. They can be viewed here. List of fan-made Honest Comic Trailers scripts * Honest Comic Trailers: Invincible Iron Man ANAD Vol 1 'by JK(Zi-O) (2016, AminoApps.com) * 'Honest Comic Trailers: The Amazing Spider-Man ANAD Vol 1 'by JK(Zi-O) (2016, AminoApps.com) * 'Honest Comic Trailers: ANAD Avengers ' by JK(Zi-O) (2016, AminoApps.com) * 'Honest Comic Trailers: SPIDER-Verse 'by JK(Zi-O) (2016, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: Final Days Of Superman 'by JK(Zi-O) (2016, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: SPIDER-MAN (MILES MORALES) 'by JK(Zi-O) (2016, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: Civil War 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'Honest Comic Trailer: Spider-Island 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: Champions 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: Superman Reborn 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: Guardians Of The Galaxy ANAD 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: WONDER WOMAN REBIRTH 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: Gwenpool 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'HONEST COMIC TRAILERS: ULTIMATE COMICS SPIDER-MAN SAGA 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'Honest Comic Trailers: Flashpoint Paradox 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'Honest Comic Trailers: Secret Empire 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'Honest Comic Trailers: Generations 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) * 'Honest Comic Trailers: Secret Wars (2015) 'by JK(Zi-O) (2017, AminoApps.com) Fan-made Honest Trailers remakes Fan remakes are Honest Trailers scripts re-written by dissatisfied fans of the series. * 'Payday 2 Honest Trailer (How It Should've Happened) ' by lakero45 (2017, FanFiction.net) Character reaction fiction Character reaction fiction involves characters reacting to real 'Honest Trailers. These fics replicate the script of the Honest Trailer verbatim, with added commentary and dialogue. This genre of fanfic is a subset of stories where fictional characters react to the real-world books/movies/shows featuring their characters. List of Honest Trailers character reaction fiction works * The characters watch harry potter honest trailer by animelover) (2014, QuoteTv.com) * Honest Trailers: Harry Potter 'by CarlitosLover (2014, FanFiction.net) * 'Harry Potter and The Watching by Patronus12 (2014, FanFiction.net) * Elsa and Co React to Honest Trailer: Frozen 'by bLuewErewOlf25 (2015, FanFiction.net) * 'Honest Trailer React: Five Nights at Freddy's 'by bLuewErewOlf25 (2016, FanFiction.net) Real person fiction ' writer '''Joe Starr encouraged fanfiction about Screen Junkies.]] Sites like FanFiction.net doesn't allow fiction about real people, also known as real person fiction or RPF. However, a few RPF fics about the Screen Junkies hosts have been posted to Reddit. They're mostly examples of slash fiction and include sexual content. The Screen Junkies hosts used to encourage fan fiction, including real person fan fiction. For example, in a May 2016 episode of SJU, they asked for viewers to send fan fiction to them. The hosts have also read fan fiction out loud during their shows, and referred to fan fiction written about them several times. For example, in the December 2016 episode of Movie Fights, Joe Starr and Marc Andreyko mentioned a slash fiction that was written about them:Joe Starr and Marc Andreyko say this at 3:15 in the December, 17, 2016 episode of Movie Fights, Rogue One: Did We Need It!? - DRUNK MOVIE FIGHTS!! ''Joe Starr: Super excited to be here with my internet boyfriend, Marc Andreyko.'' ''Marc Andreyko: The slash fiction has been great. Keep it coming.'' ''Joe Starr: Keep it coming. It's what kinda gets up warmed up in the evening.'' List of Screen Junkies real person fiction works * Drunk Movie Fights Marc Andreyko and Joe Starr FanFic (Prologue) ' by macjn22 (2017, Reddit.com) * 'Movie Fights Joe Starr/Marc Andreyko Fanfic (cont'd...) 'by macjn22 (2017, Reddit.com) * 'Joe Starr/Marc Andreyko Slash Fic pt 3 'by macjn22 (2017, Reddit.com) * 'Spencer’s real grapes by ActuallyBoring (2017, Reddit.com) * A SJUniverse Lost by Spritelycheezits (2017, Reddit.com) * Chair of Doom: A Screen Junkies Fan Fiction 'by Fluffypro (2019). This fanfic was read aloud during an episode of 'SJU. List of references See also * Honest Trailers Commentaries * Honest Trailers reaction videos * Honest Game Trailers * Honest Trailers Anime * Other Honest Trailers - including the Flick Bait Honest Trailer and the NewFronts Honest Trailer * List of Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Fandom Category:Anime Category:Comic books Category:Parody Category:Web series Category:2010s Category:Youtubers Category:About Honest Trailers